Incognito
by bittybitt39
Summary: Fairy Tail - Stripper AU: Not everything is as it seems when you walk into a strip club for a night of booming music, seductive dances and mysterious beings. The thrill of being within the atmosphere could send goosebumps down your spine, but when you are caught in one of the biggest scandals of your generation… what would you do? (Gratsu, NaLu, LuGratsu, Gruvia...)


**Hello all!** I am back and with a brand new story ~ _Incognito_. This story entails drama, romance, and much, much more!

 **Few key notes about this story -** There are **song titles** throughout the story that correlate to how it is written. Please if you want to - Listen to the songs as you read through the story! It gives you another dimension to how the setting is portrayed and the mood of the dancers/club scene.

Please enjoy the story and make sure to Read and Review! Would LOVE to hear your thoughts!

* * *

 **Incognito**

 _Not everything is as it seems when you walk into a strip club for a night of booming music, seductive dances and mysterious beings. The thrill of being within the atmosphere could send goosebumps down your spine, but when you are caught in one of the biggest scandals of your generation… what would you do?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Disguise

 _ **Flume - Say It ft. Tove Lo (Illenium Remix)**_

Lazy eyes trailed over the flashing lights of the club, the music drowning out his thoughts as a cigarette was pressed between his lips. He knew he should be paying attention to the paperwork on his desk, his partner leaving it all for him as he was away on another business meeting.

His eyes roamed over the stage that was currently occupied, traveling over the body that swayed to the beat of the music. She bent down to glance back up to meet his eyes through the window, her luscious blue hair gliding over her shoulder as she threw her head back. She twisted and twirled around the center pole, her dark blue and green see-thru skirt imitating that of a gentle breeze on the beach. Her hips and abdominal moving in just the right way to remind him of the sway of the ocean. Juvia never ceased to amaze him… especially with that damn enticing outfit she was wearing.

Gray had only fallen in love twice in his life. He couldn't tell if it was more lust than love he was feeling for her at this moment… Or that it could have been provided by the fact that he hadn't gotten any in quite a while from his other partner… Either way he knew he wanted that woman down on that stage at this very moment. It didn't help that she was stripping right in front of him and many others at this moment. His eyes moved to the men on the floor, narrowing as they reached out to try and touch her body, their singles littering the floor as her body swayed.

Her face left everyone questioning what she was thinking, but her eyes never left his as he continued to watch her. How she knew he was watching her through the one-way glass he could never tell, but she always seemed to know when Gray was around. Her body moved almost on autopilot as it twirled gracefully away from the reaching hands, only allowing those who wished to place money in her tailed, G-strap to be close enough to grace her smooth skin.

He clenched his fists at his sides, smashing the cigarette out in the ashtray on the window sill and turned around just as the door opened.

"You know Salamander will know you were smoking in his office again. He has a killer nose." The large man closed the door behind him, his black hair obscuring the rest of his body from the light filtering into the room from the window.

"Shut it Gajeel. You know how anxious I get when he leaves me to run things." His fingers flexed as he lit another cigarette, calmly dragging it in as he sat at the desk.

"We both know you aren't anxious about running the place, Fullbuster. It's a certain someone who has your attention and I'd kindly ask to keep your wondering eyes away from her." Gajeel stepped further into the room, his eyes glancing around before meeting with the dark, cold eyes of his 'boss'.

"You worry about me yet you have all those greedy bastards down there lurching at her with their own eyes. I think you're worrying about the wrong guy here." Gray met his glare with one of his own, his body straightening up in the comfy chair.

Gajeel placed his hands flat out on the desk, leaning over it, looming over Gray with his large body and letting a loose growl leave his lips. "Watch your mouth Popsicle. She's family to me and we both know she has an unhealthy obsession with your dumbass. I don't need you to take advantage of that."

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the floor you brute?" Gray stood up to try and level his glare, but he shrunk away at the movement from the doorway - he could have sworn he just saw-

"Gajeel. Please leave this moment and return to your post. It is most disturbing you would be up here while there is a fight breaking out." The woman in the doorway made both the men freeze. Gajeel slowly backed away before facing the scarlet haired woman.

"R-right. Another dog fight?"

"Cat-fight this time. The bachelorette party we had booked for the night has arrived and they are fighting over the 'best seats'. Gray, you are almost on. Please be prepared. These women seem hungry for entertainment, and I have a feeling they were expecting Natsu as their entertainer tonight. Do well to please."

"What the hell? Why would they want that flame brain over me?"

"While you are indeed the best stripper in this place with your natural habit - Natsu has that instinct with moving his hips that entice people just the right way."

"With the way you are making him sound, it's almost like you are more attracted to the way he dances than me."

A smile graced her lips as she turned to move towards the door, "Well, he was the one who taught me how to first dance. I'm indebted to him, just like almost everyone here." She smiled at Gray once more before stepping out. "You're on in twenty Gray."

* * *

Gray made his way through the backstage doors, pushing them open as familiar faces passed by him. He was currently on the male side of the club, the heavy beat pounding through the air as Laxus poured the music through the speakers. He could hear the screaming from the crowd outside of the heavy curtains. A smirk formed on his lips as he listened to the chorus of _**Electric Walk the Nytrix ft. DEV remix**_ \- a song he had shown Sting when he was just beginning here at _Sabertooth_. Clearly, he was doing a damn good job entertaining the crowd tonight. Natsu always did have a knack for finding just the right crew to bring on board.

Natsu Dragneel was the founder of the insanely popular dual-strip club in Magnolia - even though no one in the outside world knew he was the one to create this place. All of his crew - _his family -_ knew his true story. Natsu had his start in the strip club business when he was just barely sixteen, his only family left was his older brother Zeref who ended up in jail from countless misdemeanors, theft and eventually murder. Natsu had nowhere else to go - his home was taken away, he didn't have any family funds left and school was really the only thing left to look forward to. Gray knew him at this point in his life, but he never realized just how hard his life was until he found Natsu dancing away one night on a stage just like the one he was heading towards now.

They were barely just sophomores in high school and somehow Gray had ended up sneaking into the male strip club in town with his adoptive brother Lyon - both of them curious to see the limelight and feel the beat of the hard music vibrating through their bones. That was when Gray had first fallen in love - with the pink haired bastard no less.

At the time he didn't know it was Natsu, too captivated by the sway of his hips and the movement of his sweaty body as his hands touched and trailed over his chiseled abs. Gray had always known he was bisexual - but damn did that body make him crave something fierce that night. When Natsu had finished performing, Gray took the wild chance to run after him, wanting to know more about the dancer and had run straight into security - which got both him and Lyon promptly thrown out.

They had waited by the curbside for a good half hour for the bus before a flash of pink hair grabbed Gray's attention and he and Natsu had locked eyes. Gray remembered how his body had jolted when finding out who the dancer was - both torn and excited at the idea that it was _Natsu_ of all people who was the one to make him feel this way with a sensual dance.

That very night, at around five AM, Gray made two discoveries.

The first was that Natsu Dragneel was a hell of a kisser and he was doomed to slowly fall in love with his rival… and the second was that he would do anything on this earth to save this guy from the hell he was living. Gray had sworn that morning, with their naked bodies intertwined and Natsu's tear streaked face pressed to his chest, that he would protect him with his life and become his partner in the coming years.

That was how they founded this place - _FairyTail & Sabertooth - _a dual-strip club dedicated to helping those who need to make ends meet, but want to keep their faces out of the limelight of the real world. A sanctuary, _a family_ , for whoever needed it - a place where they wouldn't be judged by their nighttime livelihood.

 _FairyTail_ was the women's side of the strip club. Erza Scarlet, a fellow dancer and the third on board when this establishment began, normally ran that side whenever Natsu was out and helped the other female dancers to get ready for their shifts. Gray ran the male side of the club, _Sabertooth._ Both sides were distinctly similar, yet held completely different outfits for their gender-specific dancers. The _FairyTail_ ladies wore masks and heavy duty makeup that covered their faces and obscured them from prying eyes, as well as a tail that corresponded to that very outfit. _Sabertooth_ held a similar style with the masks - but the men didn't wear makeup unless they wanted to. Their masks normally correlated to the darker side of the world involving demons and more primal animals - they also didn't bother with the tails since one of the main features to a male dancer was their tight ass… or so Gray thought.

Gray was pulled from his thoughts as Sting walked through the curtain, his sweaty and glittering body pulling Gray's eyes south before the male stepped before him. Sting took off his metallic white mask, winking towards Gray, and grabbed a towel from the rack next to him to wipe off his face.

"How are they tonight Eucliffe?" Gray's eyes stayed glued to Sting's face.

"Like hungry little wolves, vicious and starving for that meat - if you know what I mean." Sting snorted before pulling on a tank top and grabbing a water bottle. "They are definitely ready to give up that money though - making it hella rain."

"Please stop with the high school lingo, Sting. I'm sick enough listening to you talk in that fashion throughout the day while at home." A black haired male stepped forth from the shadows of the backstage area, his red eyes done up in a simple black eyeliner. Rogue Cheney, another new comer right after Sting was brought on board. It was no secret the two of them were together- _together_ and had a weird swinger-orgy thing with a couple of the girls on the _FairyTail_ side. They had invited Natsu and himself at one point - Natsu actually considered on attending but Gray promptly declined it. He wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of sharing.

"Lighten up Rogue. You can't go out there with that gloomy attitude and expect to make as much as I did." Sting's smile brightened up his face and Gray placed a smirk on his own as he saw Rogue growing flustered.

"He has a point Rogue - how else will you two make ends meet this month?"

Rogue grumbled before walking towards the side of the stage, peering through the opening in the curtain. "They all look like vultures… Tell me again why I have to perform tonight? I wasn't originally on the schedule."

"Ah, that's because Natsu-san got called away again right?" Sting looked towards Gray for confirmation. Gray simply nodded as he headed over towards the back wall where all the eye-catching masks were hanging. His hand reached out to touch the glittering, scaled red dragon mask, his fingers gliding over the grooves before he pulled it away and turned back around.

"Yeah… He's going to be performing on a new TV-show or something. I haven't been told the details yet since he doesn't even know what's going on. His agent just keeps pulling him away for interviews and commercials he's going to be in… Not to mention he's helping with the dance choreography for that new movie coming out early next year." Gray sighed and turned back towards the wall of masks, his hands pulling down one that resembled jagged, black ice that covered half the face. "He's been so busy lately and I can tell it's taking a toll on him."

"Well that just means you'll have to rock his world when he comes back, eh?" Sting snickered as he leaned against the wall next to him.

"That's the thing… He hasn't really allowed me to do much in that department lately… I think he's getting nightmares again…" Gray shook his head before turning to growl at Sting. "But enough about all that. Sting, go shower, you're starting to stink and you have that final dual-strip later on with Rogue. I don't want a smelly sticky mess again out there. Rogue, you are on after me, so get prepared. They were expecting Natsu tonight and we are just going to have to provide the fire this time." Gray stalked away towards the hidden room in the back, his shoulders slouched and clearly showing he was stressed.

Sting moved over towards Rogue, his arms circling around his thin waist. "I wonder what that was all about… and what did he mean about nightmares?"

"I'm not sure but it's best not to pry. Also- please let go. You really do stink and I don't want it to rub off on me."

Sting laughed before smacking Rogue's ass, swinging his hips in an enticing way before grinning over his shoulder towards his boyfriend. "I know you love it."

* * *

Gray's hands clenched the edge of the vanity, his knuckles turning white from the intensity of his grip. He slowly lifted his head, his cold eyes piercing his double who looked back with the same intensity. The room around him was silent, the heavy walls blocking out the steady beat of the music.

He turned away from the mirror, his hands moving his black suit off his shoulders and he laid it across the back of the chair next to him. His practiced fingers unbuttoned his white shirt and loosened his tie before he turned back to the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair before grabbing the hair gel provided on the table and slicking back his hair - making it stand up and gave him a rugged, devilish look. A tuft of hair fell forward, the piece never staying in place despite his best efforts.

The belt was next to go, ending up somewhere lost within the room. Wouldn't be the first time he lost a piece of clothing since stripping became a daily part of his routine. His dark pants hung dangerously loose on his chiseled hips and a tight white beater was showing off his perfect physique. He looked towards the mirror once more before shuffling out of the room and the life of the booming club set his heart racing.

* * *

 _ **Pony (Esta Remix) - Ginuwine**_

Gray's body hummed with excitement as he added the finishing touches to his costume - the white beater stuck to his slicked skin and baggy pants hung loosely on his hips. His member throbbed with a dull pain from forcibly being awakened by the pump, but that was a small price to pay when doing this job. His black iced mask fit his face perfectly with it's carved grooves and deep detailing, covering the light scar across his forehead. His hips began to sway to the groove of the music, before setting off towards the opening. He grinned, gripping the curtain just as the bass boomed through the speakers and jumping out towards the middle of the stage, where the roar of the crowd was deafening and his blood began to pump harder through his veins.

His eyes roamed over the crowd, his body rolling to the beat as it snaked down his spine and continued to his hips. He moved in fast-paced controlled circles to the suggestive power of the lyrics, going through the motions that had been pounded into his system for years. The T-shaped stage laid out before him was lit with a dull blue lighting. The bridal party was at the end of the T, his main attention would be focused there as he flipped and twirled his body around, showcasing his acrobatic, yet seductive stunts that eventually led him towards the end of the stage. The shriek of the bride-to-be drew a grin out of his normally impassive face, his grinding motions drawing all attention towards his abdomen. His baggy pants moved with his rugged body well, showing just what needed to be shown with the right jerk of his hips.

The resulting scream of the crowd told him he was doing his job as he laid out on his hands and knees, grinding down into the floor, doing deep hip thrusts forward to showcase his hauntingly good bedroom skills to the crowd. His figure moved backwards away from prying hands as they reached out to subtly touch his heated skin. The grin that formed on his face when he took off his white beater got a few husky groans from the woman around him. He moved gracefully across the stage when his eyes caught movement from the rear of the room, his body reacting in a way only a certain pink-haired bastard can bring out of him. He locked eyes with that male, and equal smirks formed on their faces.

Gray's body went into static overdrive. Hips seized forward with the heavy beat of the music pouring through the surround sound. Sweat glistened down his shirtless form as he jumped off the stage and towards the woman wearing the veil. He didn't care if this wasn't normally a part of the routine, with Natsu watching he would do anything to get the other male to crave him.

 _To crave this._

 _To need this as much as he did._

Gray gripped the female's hands and placed them on his shimmering body. Her hands roamed over his body as did her eyes, but his were locked elsewhere. He watched as the pink-haired male raised an eyebrow towards him, before he unconsciously licked his lips, causing Gray's body to buck in response. The woman around him cheered with content, some whistling and others gripping towards his hips as they placed singles within his still-clothed waistband.

He clamored back onto the stage, giving one final routine before bowing deeply towards the crowd. A chorus of screams followed him off the stage where his eyes locked with dark, olivine ones from afar. His body moved for the other before gripping Natsu's shoulders and pulling him in for a deep, passionate, lust-filled kiss. Gray groaned when Natsu's lips finally formed and moved against his own.

He pulled his fully-clothed body taut against his own sweaty, shirtless one. He backed Natsu towards the backstage room and eventually pushed Natsu against the vanity - his fingers made quick work of his button-up and t-shirt, leaving them both shirtless.

Gray's kisses trailed down Natsu's body, being careful not to leave any marks on him. That was one of the rules to their arrangement. Natsu could mark up Gray all he wanted - but Natsu had to be left spotless for his life in the limelight. Natsu being a big-hit movie-star and choreographer was a big pain in Gray's ass, but he wouldn't trade anything for moments like these with anyone else.

He quickly took care of Natsu's belt and zipper before shuffling both himself and his partner's pants to the floor. His lips trailed over the scars that littered Natsu's body, lingering on the large one on his hip. A soft groan from the male above him brought him out of his thoughts before he placed open-mouthed kisses to the throbbing, clothed heat. His fingers trailed along the band of flame-covered boxers, holding back a snort at the ridiculous clothing style Natsu had when he wasn't working as a stripper.

He looked up to the pinkette before getting the go-okay nod and stripped Natsu of the rest of his clothing. This was the farthest he had let him go in a month, the other male being more reluctant in the coming weeks with the onslaught of nightmares he faced every time he tried to get a good night's rest without his medication.

Gray's mouth hovered over Natsu's shaft and he gave a few teasing blows before encircling his lips around him. Natsu let out a husky groan, his fingers threading through Gray's dark locks and he pulled gently on him to get him to move - to cause more of that delicious friction he desperately needed.

Gray hummed in comply, adding more pleasure to the caverned heat as he bobbed his head repeatedly, his eyes locking with Natsu's glazed over one's. His body was beginning to slip down off the vanity, Gray's hands holding him in place not enough to support his shaking body as he shivered in response to his ministrations. Natsu gasped as Gray began to stroke the areas he couldn't reach, his hands gripping his cock in just the right way.

"Gr-Gray… We shouldn't… ah!" Natsu's hands gripped the edge of the vanity, much like Gray had done just a few moments ago, as he watched in amazement as the dark haired male took his member fully into his mouth. A motion from the doorway caught his slight attention, but the male before him had too much of his attention for him to care at the moment.

"Quiet Natsu… You know Erza would kill us if she saw us right now…" Gray huffed out a quick response before diving back in, fully determined to bring the other to his much needed orgasm.

Natsu's hand left the edge of the vanity to entangle within Gray's hair once more before his eyes fully focused on the blonde locks that poked out from the small opening of the doorway. His eyes widened as he pushed Gray away, the other male yelping as he forced back onto his behind. Natsu raced to pull on his clothes before he bolted for the door, throwing it open and revealing a very startled blonde haired beauty.

"Uh… um… Hi. I didn't see anything I swea-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsu's voice snarled out in rage, dragging the blonde within the room, his grip on her wrist like an iron shackle. "How the fuck did you get back here? What the fuck did you see? For fucking sakes Gray I told you we shouldn't have-"

"Natsu… Quiet for a second. Let's figure out first who she is before we face the reality of what she just saw." Gray sighed as he stayed seated on the floor, his hands running through his hair as he tried to calm his still raging boner from being caught.

Natsu turned his heated glare back towards the female in the room who was now backed up into the wall. She hadn't meant to stumble upon the two of them doing something this intimate in a place like this, but she was scheduled to speak to the manager of the area at this time-

"Wait did you say Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel the movie star and famous choreographer for those dancing movies you always star in? This would be the story of a lifetime if it got out you were-"

"I would suggest you shut your mouth before I make sure it's permanently shut…" Natsu's voice drawled out from the darkness of the room, making the female shiver in response. "Now answer my question… Who are you and how the fuck did you get back here?"

"Ahem, I'm sorry sir. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I was led back here by another female saying I could find the man in charge if I waited out in the common backstage area. I didn't mean to look around… I had just been waiting for quite awhile when I heard noises from this room so I just… I was curious."

"You've heard that curiosity killed the cat right?" Gray finally stood up from the floor, patting his pants to get rid of the dust and glitter that littered the floor. "You could get yourself killed in a place like this for snooping around…" His eyes glinted in a way that gave Lucy the feeling he wasn't joking around.

Natsu groaned loudly, drawing the attention of the other two occupants as he walked over and punched a large hole in the wall. "This isn't good… What the hell do we do with her now?"

"Well…" Gray turned his needy eyes from the pinkette back to the blonde. "You did say you were here to speak to someone in charge right? Who led you back here and who did she say you were to speak to?"

"She didn't tell me her name… but she had red hair and said she would find the man named Gray… I'm guessing you are the one she told me she would find…"

Gray sighed and looked back over at Natsu, the male pacing the floor back and forth. The poor guy must be racking his brains to get out of this situation - this wasn't going to help his anxiety at all and now it was mostly Gray's fault for causing this.

"Ah right… I forgot there was the chance of you coming to meet with us." His eyes locked with the olivine ones across the room, holding both fear and curiosity within the mixture of colors. "Natsu, Lucy here wanted to speak with us about getting a job here… I had forgotten about the meeting when you, ahem, showed up earlier than we thought you would."

"No way. No how. No fucking way. She can't work here - not after seeing all that. No. I can't accept her into this type of work. I could never trust her."

Lucy snickered a bit before crossing her arms under her breasts, drawing the attention of the two males as she pronounced her features. "How 'bout this? You let me join, teach me how to dance so I can pay off my student loans, and I won't tell a soul about what I saw here today." Her lips puckered as her eyes glanced between the two of them before settling on the flustered pink-haired male across from her. "Deal?"

"How could I ever-"

"Natsu I think you should consider this carefully…"

"I could just walk out of here right now… and tell the world about how their beloved, most wanted bachelor is actually gay and working undercover as a stripper… But we wouldn't want that now would we?" Lucy battered her eyelashes at him before smirking as his body twitched in response.

Natsu walked forward, his body ignited with an intense heat from her stare. He grunted as he looked down on her, her eyes never leaving his own. "You swear? I don't trust you but… Your eyes tell a different story from your body language. You are in as much need to be here as we need to keep you quiet… So I'll put a little of my faith in you. For now." He walked past her, his shoulder bumping her own and causing her to squeal in response from the shove.

"You said your name was Luigi right? Be here at six tomorrow morning. I need to get you prepped for what this job entails… and to make sure you keep your word about keeping your mouth shut." His eyes pierced her own before winking and walking out of the room, leaving both Gray and Lucy a little confused.

"Did he just call me Luigi…? And six in the morning? Does this guy not know of beauty sleep!?"

Gray huffed before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why he placed his trust in you so easily but…" His grip on her shoulder tightened painfully, drawing out a grunt from the blonde. "If I ever find out you told a single soul about what you saw here tonight or that Natsu works in a place like this, I'll come find you myself and make sure you stay silent." He lightened up on his grip before turning out of the room. His hands clenched at his sides as he walked through the barely lit hallways, the steady beats of the surrounding music doing nothing to help soothe his growing nerves.

"Why do I get the feeling I was just left behind back there?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1.**

Hope you all enjoyed it ! :'D


End file.
